


I Like the Color Red, So I Let It Bleed

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: Reckless /adjective/: (of a person or their actions) without thinking or caring about the consequences of an action.Synonyms: rash, careless, thoughtless, Zayn Malik 
(Or the one where Zayn is not interested in thinking about the consequences of making Liam his).Title from Tennessee by Kiiara.





	I Like the Color Red, So I Let It Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I touch turns to angst, sorry! :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Reckless /adjective/: (of a person or their actions) without thinking or caring about the consequences of an action.  
Synonyms: rash, careless, thoughtless, Zayn Malik 

Zayn has been called reckless many times during his 23 years of life. Sometimes he deserved that title and other times he didn't. Ok, maybe he almost always did, but that's besides the point. Maybe he shouldn't have said that thing that one time in that interview, or on Twitter, or on the street to the paps, but he's not completely out of control. At least not usually... except for when he is. 

What he's doing right now would probably be considered slightly reckless (scratch out the slightly and add in extremely), but that doesn't mean he's going to stop. He actually rather likes having his former bandmate pushed against the tiled wall in this disgusting and dimly lit bar toilet. He also rather likes listening to Liam moan and watching him just generally fall apart underneath Zayn's hands. And he especially rather likes the way Liam's breath hitches when he licks the shell of his ear and whispers, "why don't you show me how much you missed me babe?"

Liam wriggles out of Zayn's grasp so that he can flip himself around with his back now pressed against the filthy bathroom wall. Zayn has a feeling Liam hasn't even noticed the cleanliness (or lack thereof) of their current surroundings. It would probably be a difficult thing for him to notice, what with his pupils completely blown black with arousal. Not to mention the rather large bulge he's sporting in his pants. Zayn has a feeling he could probably take Liam right here on the floor and he wouldn't be bothered in the slightest by the practically visible bacteria swimming around them. Zayn loves that... the power Liam gives him. He gets high on it. It's all Liam's fault really, that Zayn is so reckless. Liam makes him do it. 

Liam crashes his lips against Zayn and he tastes like vodka and candy. Zayn could probably kiss him for hours if he wasn't so damn distracted by Liam's fingers which are now attempting to unbutton his pants. His eyes flick lazily to the door knowing that it could be opened at any second. Someone could catch them here is this rather compromising position. They could take a picture, run to the media, tell everyone they know. But frankly, Zayn can't really be bothered to give a shit. All of his attention is now on Liam who has dropped to his knees in front of Zayn's now exposed cock. He has very little energy at this point to be concerned with anything else. 

Liam licks the head of Zayn's cock tentatively while looking up at Zayn through his lashes. How can someone look so innocent and yet so sinfully filthy at the same time? Zayn wants to destroy him, and he decides he will... later. Liam has moved on to deep throating Zayn's entire length now. Zayn still hasn't quite figured out how he does that. The first time he ever did it he had simply pulled off and then after seeing the shocked look on Zayn's face said, "no gag reflex, runs in the family." But just because he's experienced it before, doesn't mean it doesn't affect him. Zayn feels his knees buckle slightly as he reaches down and knots his fingers in Liam's hair. Liam allows him to hold is head in place as he fucks his mouth and it makes Zayn lightheaded. Zayn feels that warm feeling, that he always craves, start to build in his stomach. Within seconds he's releasing into Liam's mouth while he swallows every drop. Liam pulls off with an obscene 'pop' noise while Zayn focuses on staying upright. 

Zayn would love to stare at Liam a little bit longer while he sits in a heap on the bathroom floor looking completely fucked out, even though he hasn't even gotten to cum yet. Expect he can't really do that since someone is now angrily banging on the door demanding entry (thank god Liam had the common sense to lock it). Zayn pulls up his pants while LIam scrambles to his feet. Now they just have to figure out how to get the hell out of here without looking guilty as fuck. 

Zayn walks to the door and leans against it quietly to listen. The pounding and screaming eventually slows and then stops all together. When he hears footsteps fade away he motions for Liam to follow before swiftly unlocking the door and slipping out. Luckily no one is waiting for them as they exit which allows them to blend into the crowd again. This is where Zayn should just end the night. He should encourage Liam to fucking run and never look back. The thing is he doesn't want to do that. 

So he doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might continue this? Let me know what you think. Thanks! x


End file.
